Abandoned Classroom
by Brai
Summary: In HBP, what would have happened if Draco followed Hermione into the abandoned classroom instead of Harry? — Dramione


I saw someone else use this what-if scenario a few weeks ago (and forgive me that I have no name to place here to clear up the anonymity) and I wanted to write using the same prompt as well. Because of this, I must give this writer a tip of my hat.

Written in Draco's point of view.

_I don't own Harry Potter, obviously, or this would be canon instead of a fan-fiction._

* * *

Sneaking. I hated doing this, but it was a necessary evil in order to avoid a certain evil, if I had to put it abstractly. I hurried across the dark corridor to reach the Room of Requirement. My work was never-ending but I knew that I couldn't stop. Getting dragged into that horrible party earlier already put me behind and I don't have another moment to lose.

Walking quietly, I soon found out that I wasn't the only person awake at this time in the night. A girl, who seemed to be oblivious to me, was walking on the other side of the corridor. I didn't recognize her at first, but as she started to turn into the doorway of an abandoned classroom, I saw the moonlight reflect on her face; it was Hermione Granger.

I noticed, as she fumbled with the doorknob, that tear stains were covering her face and low sobs were being emitted. I stopped in my tracks. I didn't want her to see me. In a moment, she had the door open and she threw herself into the room. I waited and stared at the closed door.

There was a feeling in my gut. I don't know if there are even words to describe what I was feeling, but for the lack of words, I'll say it was curiosity. Why would Granger, a prefect, go into an abandoned classroom at night? Why would she want to risk points in order to be alone in this room?

Slowly, but deliberately, I took a step towards the door. And another. And another. Soon, I found myself hesitating in front of the doorknob. Why do I even care about this? I asked myself this over and over, but yet I had this feeling that I had to open that door. I reached out and my fingers clenched around the metal knob. My wrist turned and the door opened before me.

I saw the girl sitting on the floor with her legs tucked under her chin and her arms holding them close. She looked so utterly defenseless. I guess she heard the door squeak, because her head drifted around towards me. She looked up at my face and I could see her puffy eyes and tear stains. Clumsily, she got to her feet - almost tripping over herself - and drew her wand. I was already prepared. Flicking my wand, I nonverbally disarmed her.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked in a shaking voice.

"You should be congratulating me," I said. "I am usually pretty terrible at nonverbal spells. Anyway, I seem to have avoided your question. I came here because I wanted to; I think that is reason enough."

"Give me back my wand," she commanded quite forcefully for a girl who was still in tears.

"I will under two conditions," I stated. "First, you cannot use your wand on me. And the second is that you tell me why you are here."

"It is none of your business why I'm here," she said indignantly.

"I guess you don't want your wand back," I said nonchalantly, as I played with it in my hands.

She sat back down and buried her face between her knees. Her sobs were loud and her whole body was trembling. I would be a total jerk if I walked out now, but why did I have to stay here? Wasn't this Potter's role?

I sat down besides her. Gently, I laid her wand down next to her and sat there. What was I supposed to do? I would be corny if I put my arm around her. Perhaps I should wait for her to make the first move. It didn't look like that would be happening soon. I guess I would have to say something, but what?

"What is the matter?" I asked. It was really awkward saying this to a girl who wasn't even looking at you and probably couldn't even hear you over the sound of her own sobs.

She ignored me. Great. I try to be the nice guy - for once in my life - and it fails epically. Now what am I supposed to do? Honestly, is this even worth the trouble? I can't believe I even put myself in this situation. Why did I turn the damn doorknob?

"Did something happen between you and Potter?" I asked. She shook her head. Finally I get a response, but one that didn't help me out whatsoever. "Between you and Weasley?" I asked. She nodded beneath the pile of her bushy hair. Well, at least we got that figured out.

"Why do all guys have to be jerks!?" she said between her gritted teeth.

How was I supposed to answer that?

"What happened?" I might as well get to the bottom of this.

She finally looked up at me. God, she looked terrible! How can one boy do this to her? And, for that matter, why am I so concerned about this?

"Ugh, it's... nothing." Her voice was tainted with disgust.

If it is nothing, then why is it bothering you? I wanted to ask. However, I knew better than to mess with a crying female. Perhaps just my presence alone will comfort her since words are far past us. I have a feeling that my presence probably just worsens things rather than comforting her, but I would feel guilty if I left her here all alone.

Some time went by. I just sat there motionlessly as I heard her sobs get quieter and quieter until they were almost nonexistent. Her head was no longer tucked between her knees, but rather, she was facing a wall with tears still silently rolling down her face. In the first time in a long time, she moved and grabbed her wand. I couldn't help but flinch as she raised it, although not pointed at me.

Muttering something, Granger waved her wand and I heard a tweet. A bird. It was yellow and could easily fit in my hands. She repeated the same spell over and over until there were about a half-dozen birds fluttering around her.

I reached out and gently grabbed a bird out of the air. I guess my years of Seeker training have paid off. I held the little bird in my hands. It was so fragile but still so beautiful. It reminded me of someone I know. I shook my head in order to clear the thought.

"Hm, nice birds," I said. Perhaps a compliment would help ease her tears. It wasn't helping, so I continued: "I never quite got the hang of it. I guess I am more talented at Curses and Jinxes than I am at Charms."

She turned towards me suddenly. I was surprised that she acknowledged my presence.

"It does require a bit of practice," she said slowly. It sounds as though the old Granger is coming back. Thank God! "Would you... like me to show you?" she hesitantly said. The last words were almost a whisper and I wasn't for sure if they'd make it out of her mouth.

God, I really have work to do, but I can't turn her down. It can't be that hard of a spell, can it? I just can summon a little birdie and be on my way, right? The faster I get out of here, the better.

"Sure," I said quietly. "I would like that."

If I wouldn't be in such a sticky situation, I would have scoffed at myself. Why do I have to be so damn noble? Isn't that a Gryffindor's job, not a Slytherin's?

"I'll teach you the incantation first," she said quietly. It was hard for me to hear the incantation as she was still whispering. At least her tears seemed to have stopped. "Now, say it with me."

We said it over and over. Come on! I knew it perfectly after the third repetition, so why did we keep saying it? Perhaps she just wanted to hear someone else's voice? No, I thought. If she wanted someone to comfort her and make her feel less alone, she might as well talk to Potter, not me.

"Now, the wand gesture," she started. "It is kind of a wave, but it has a hard flick at the end." She used her wand and demonstrated the gesture. It was a bit tricky.

She watched me meticulously as I tried the gesture. I obviously didn't please her as she reached out her hand and said:

"No, it's like this."

Her hand clamped onto mine and guided it through the motion. I am pretty sure that there wasn't a difference between how I was doing it and how she instructed me. Nevertheless, I let her warm - but still slightly damp - hand guide me through it.

"The flick's the most-important part, so be sure to pay certain attention to it," she warned. "Now, let's do it together."

We both held our respective wands and did the spell. Hers worked, but mine didn't. Another yellow bird flew up to meet her others. Damn. I don't have time to be wasting on this.

"Give it another go," she encouraged.

Why was she being so helpful? I wondered. I tried again. I failed once more.

"The flick is stopping you," she said. Her hand found its way on mine again and she guided me through the familiar motion - which I was somehow doing wrong - over and over again.

It felt strange having a girl who was my enemy, in a sense, holding my hand. I felt my cheeks warm up a little bit. Damn, damn, damn! I thought. I hoped she didn't notice.

"Try it again," she said, "but this time, I'm going to guide your hand through it."

Holding my hand, she guided it through the air and I said the incantation. A little bird appeared out of nowhere. It was very little - hardly any bigger than a Snitch - and brown. Although I wasn't one to watch birds, I couldn't help but feel a bit of satisfaction at the little guy.

"You got it so quickly, Draco!" she congratulated me.

Wait. Was Hermione Granger complimenting me? Was that even allowed here at Hogwarts!? And, was it just me imagining things or did she call me by my given name? What's with her tonight?

"Thanks, but it isn't as good as yours," I said. I was being honest, not complimenting her. Her birds were all a vivid shade of yellow and mine was brown. While mine still had a certain beauty to it, it still didn't look as sharp as the other birds that it was mingling with.

"It'll come with practice," she said. Slowly, she stood up. "I really must be going, Malfoy-" Oh, we're back to my surname again. Fantastic. "-and you really shouldn't be up this late either. What would happen if someone would catch you out of bed? I don't think that Slytherin can stand to lose any more points." Was that a smile I saw?

She raced towards the door. Since when did she get so bubbly? Was this not the girl that was here in tears just an hour or so earlier? She quickly turned towards me. "Thanks," slipped through her lips and she was gone. What a strange girl!

Hermione sat next to Harry the next day at breakfast. Harry detected that she was still upset with Ron. Occasionally, she shot the boy distasteful looks and scoffed.

Then, out of nowhere, he spotted something brown flashing around her head. With a quick snatch, he grabbed the object. He opened his hands and saw what it was: A little, brown bird.

"This was floating around your head," Harry said, handing the little bird to Hermione.

The girl cupped the bird in her hands and noticed a little piece of parchment attached to its leg. She was surprised that Harry didn't see the paper when he grabbed it. Surreptitiously, she took the parchment and read it. On it, four words were written: "It will be OK."

Hermione turned and looked at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was staring down at his pancakes, but she thought that she saw something on his face - a grin.


End file.
